


直线相交

by DaraV



Category: Kun - Fandom, Mark Lee - Fandom, MarkKun, NCT (Band), QianKun, 李敏亨 - Fandom, 钱锟 - Fandom, 马锟
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraV/pseuds/DaraV





	直线相交

热。  
李马克从舞台上排练下来，不舒服地拉拉内搭T恤的领子透气。身边路过一串哥哥弟弟们，都垂着头有点丧气。18人的初舞台，排练了数百次的BOB，最终排练的时候居然出了失误。  
人心慌慌。

造型师和助理一拥而上补妆整理，经纪人拍拍手吸引大家的注意，“没关系孩子们，休息一个小时吃饭，之后就是正式录制了。我相信大家，都能发挥的很好！”  
李泰容作为队长支起笑容也配合着拍拍身边的李马克，“没关系的。”

对，刚刚在台上出现失误最多的就是马克。  
他脑子里塞太多的东西，编舞、词曲、rap……满满当当，以至于输出错误一次都难以挽回。  
李马克念错了一次rap词，靠着过硬的业务能力圆回来节奏，但是退后去的时候太慌乱又和成员们撞车。结果就是造成了一连串故障。

李马克随便拿起桌上的一瓶水打开，烦心地灌下去，想着去吹会风冷静一下。  
路过的徐英浩摸摸他的脖子以示安慰，但很快被造型师揪过去补妆。  
人太多了，不容许自由活动浪费时间。

很热。  
走廊上的风透过窗户刮进来，也不是想象中那么凉快。  
李马克漠然站着，难得的放空自己。  
却久久不能平复，心跳愈演愈烈。

非常热。  
终于察觉到不对劲，成年不久的男人也是男人。  
李马克羞红了耳朵稍微弯着腰拐进洗手间，被迎面而来的人撞了一下晕晕沉沉地倒向墙壁。手背触及冰冷的瓷砖片刻的清醒，闻到细微的海盐香气，漫漶而清新。  
然后触底反弹，欲火反噬遮蔽住五感。  
一下子就失控，又强撑着掉头就跑，这处洗手间离待机室和舞台都很远，位置太偏，大家宁愿稍微等一下排队也很少有人会绕远路过来。附近的空房间大多做低效能储物室。  
嘭！  
进去的时候被绊到了箱子，直直摔着脸朝下，扑倒一排挂着廉价羽毛衣服的架子，空气中瞬间飘起呛人的羽毛，扑嗖嗖的增加了室内陈腐的气味。  
李马克的隐形眼镜粘上了灰尘，睁不开眼睛，又因为身体的异变支撑不住软着腿跪下去。

门边却传来脚步声，估计是刚刚遇见的那人。  
一双温软的手触到他的肩膀，还没来得及开口说话，就被冲昏头脑的李马克拽着手腕折翻在地。  
“不管你是谁，我，我不希望你说出去……闭嘴，记得吗？”  
他看不清，但不妨碍听到那人突然笑出声来。  
被小看了啊……从小到大的乖宝宝根本不懂得如何应对这种情况，更加不会威胁别人。

李马克本来就难以自持，暴涨的下身难受地挤在紧身裤里，炽热的呼吸像团聚在内部，快要爆炸。  
不管不顾地想要堵住那人的嘴。  
第一反应就是尖牙利齿。  
“嘶……”

门牙准确磕到了那人的下嘴唇，腥甜瞬间弥散在口腔。  
毫无章法地探进去舌尖，和对方颤动躲避的柔腻争个高下，手固住他的后脑勺，满手的发胶扎手。  
该死，不会是同行吧？

李马克一边在懊悔一边直接探手去摸他的裤沿，金属装饰硌的勃起的欲根发疼。  
硬碰硬。  
拉链叮叮当当地解开，身下疑似同行的人剧烈挣扎起来。但是口不能言，膝盖不小心抵到，换来李马克纠缠不清的吻，压缩肺部的空气供给。  
那人的力气渐渐变小。

乖顺给了李马克错觉。  
灰尘揉在眼睛里疼的厉害，连带着湿润的泪水流淌着，可怜的很。  
下面却暴戾着寻找出口。

更可怜的是他的身下人。  
干涩的甬道没那么轻松，像脱水的鱼不住打摆颤抖。

李马克皱着眉头。他被夹痛了，食髓知味的快感同时也诱使他继续进行，“……你好棒……”  
他低喘着用力，没入。  
然后抽动起来。

粗砺的像砂纸打磨柔腻的穴壁，撑开来的时候让身下那个人好像痛到晕厥发冷。  
李马克舔舔嘴唇，泪水倒是冲刷了灰尘，也使得隐形滑片的厉害。  
当务之急也不是模糊的视界。

他俯身去嗅那人脖子处的海盐香气，太喜欢这个味道了。  
扣住对方瘫软的腰身，展开腿根弧度，抽出一半然后猛然撞进去。  
“唔嗯！”  
那人终于发出了声音，指甲深深陷进去李马克的肩胛关节，留下一长串的红痕。  
大概是进去的时候撕裂出血，越抽动越顺畅。

后来就是真实的快感迭起了。  
至少身下人的喘息变得黏糊急促，和李马克一样燥热难熬。  
垫着他的后腰，小腹沾湿了他摩擦的粘腻前列腺液。  
“很棒吗？”  
哪怕是最纯真的男生，也希望得到肯定，在这方面无师自通。

李马克不在乎他的回答，凑上去亲他的下颌骨，他吞咽过多分泌的口水，喉结滚动连带着那处弹拨李马克的嘴唇。  
苦恼的时候就是一瞬间，大股大股的液体抑制不住外放。幸好迅速拔出来了没有内射，难以挽救。

李马克趴伏在对方肩上平稳呼吸，揉揉痒痛的眼眶掉出一个异物。  
惨了，隐形掉了。  
“……放我走。”

李马克还在纠结现在没了隐形怎么办，那人哑着嗓子小声说话。

头皮发麻。

李马克恨不得丢掉的是自己的脑子，而不是隐形。  
“锟，锟哥……你，我不是的，我……”  
“咳咳放开我！”

真的是钱锟。  
李马克眼前发黑。  
先不论他为何欲火焚身到如此诡异的地步。  
救命啊！！！他居然强上了同团的哥哥？还是天朝line里名为好欺负实为很信赖的灵魂角色。

“马克你……我可以不说出去，但你必须和我有个交代。”钱锟出奇的平静，好像接受了这荒谬的事情，也是，都已经发生了，除了追究责任还能怎样。  
“还有，现在立刻穿好衣服！”

李马克滚到一边默默拉好衣服。但是燥热和勃起仍然存在，不舒服。

钱锟扶着腰，脸色苍白地坐起来。抽痛了皱起眉毛，手指颤抖着无力合上领口。  
他眼睛飘过去，就着昏暗的光线能看出李马克浑身的不自在。  
“你怎么回事？”

加拿大人又后怕又委屈，抽抽嗒嗒地居然扑到钱锟怀里，“哥对不起，哥……我突然好奇怪，突然就断片控制不了了……哥对不起对不起……”  
钱锟揪着他的衣领，“你是不是吃了什么奇怪的东西？”  
这死孩子，滚烫的隔着裤子都烫到钱锟的大腿。

“我在宿舍和大家一起吃了早饭出来的，然后就只喝了水……啊那个水！”  
酥软的感觉还在，被拦着腰用力拥抱，钱锟又晕眩起来。  
“那……那个水估计有问题……”  
他根本没有力气思考，李马克那个小家伙居然隔着衣服还要蹭他的小腹。  
“你？”  
“锟哥，帮帮我……”

李马克再次把他压倒，扯开没有弄好的衣服，直接就着湿滑的甬道再次送进去。  
“哥，帮帮我，求你了……”  
一边色欲的顶出，手指紧紧捏住大腿往边上推，一边却带着哭腔哀求，汗湿的头发贴着钱锟的耳后撒娇。

能怎么办？  
“真是，疯了……”

“你们两个人到哪去了到处找不到！”董思成急吼吼地拉着走很慢的钱锟就要往待机室跑。  
李马克拽着董思成的胳膊，被后者一脸疑惑的看着。  
“咳咳，我是，我刚刚和锟哥遇到，那个……他不小心摔了一下，咳咳我是说，别拉着跑。”  
钱锟龇牙咧嘴的表情瞬间尬住。  
“思成抱歉，我没大事，耽误了工作就不好……”抬头看看走廊里的挂钟，“还有10分钟快走吧。”  
“可是……”  
李马克还想说什么，但是钱锟已经靠着董思成慢慢走远了。

董思成一直用中文喋喋不休，而钱锟低着头就当没听见。拐角的时候，钱锟侧头深深看向呆在原处的李马克。  
然后低下头不做声走开。

那场表演注定是心不在焉。  
纵使身体还有余热，李马克也拉上眼罩扣着耳机，瘫在车子后座上。  
旁边的楷灿看了他一眼，勾着前面的黄仁俊说悄悄话。  
“今天马克哥很不对劲啊。”  
东北大哥点头表示赞同，眼尖的发现马克的手背上一点抓痕，探身过去摸，一触碰马克就跳起来，气急败坏地扯开眼罩，“做什么！”

黄仁俊瑟缩了一下，“……哥是不是受伤了……”  
难得怂到声音逐渐变小，李帝努把他拉到一边塞了颗糖，和楷灿使个眼色打圆场。“马克哥应该累了，仁俊乖乖吃糖。”  
“对啊，帝努你还有糖吗？”  
李马克咬着牙又不好生气，“孩子们，抱歉我有点累……“  
其他几个瞪着圆圆的眼睛无辜吃糖，海盐柠檬味的。

李马克在房间踌躇了好久，才准备打着找同岁亲故的名义去一趟吉祥三宝的宿舍。  
“Lucas这个……”

然后和穿着睡衣窝在沙发上吃药的钱锟对眼。  
脸瞬间烧红，抿着嘴递过去一袋水果，“哥，你……注意身体。”

“哎，马克怎么知道锟哥发高烧了？他昨天回来就不肯看医生。”Lucas自觉想要接过李马克手里的东西，但是马克固执地想要钱锟接过去。  
“没什么事我先回房间了，感冒药吃的很困。”  
钱锟勉强地笑笑，也不管这边猫和老鼠似的两个弟弟。

李马克最终还是败给了不像同岁的同岁亲故，挫败的被抢走想要给锟哥的东西，看着那扇紧闭的房门，小手机在口袋里一震动。  
[马克，那瓶水可能也被丢掉了，以后在外面陌生的食物注意点……此外就，哥依然很respect我们马克，带着NCT走更远吧。]


End file.
